legends_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hisuke Na Seku Kuma
' Kuma' (full name Hisuke Na Seku Kuma) was a Laiuna noble from Genkai. He was a Hero of Blayde, the son of Aeka, and the cousin of Emperor Zhu. He was the main protagonist of The Rebirth Trilogy and Nethbane by W.A. Johnson. Background Kuma was born and raised in the royal court of Genkai's imperial city Sheng Hi Nai. His name is derived from the Laeren word "Kumis", which is "Heaven", giving his name the rough meaning "Heavenly Warrior".http://blaydeneon.webs.com/apps/blog/show/36028012-facts-about-gaia In his youth, trouble stirred in Gaia, in what became known as the War of Unrest, and to aid his cousin Zhu, he left his home to fight in the war. His best friend Aevren traveled with him in the war. Later on, Kuma battled in Siege amidst a terrible winter storm. He and his warriors were betrayed, and they lost the battle when an avalanche buried everyone. Kuma was the only one of his troop left alive. He mourned over Aevren's death and went on a fierce crusade to destroy his enemies and the traitors that slew his people. His venture starved and wearied him, and he finally left his rampage and eventually joined General Cenme Duforthia in Cardmov. The Rebirth Trilogy Wings of Fate Kuma was sent by Cenme to Genkai to request more troops from the emperor. He was accompanied by Swift, Widow, Kalthuse , and Sesh. On his way across Genkai he met Shang Lotus, who went with Kuma to the imperial city. He also met Nenenusa for the first time and was reminded of his position as a Hero by Valorram. After Kuma delivered his missive, he and his group embarked north to Kura-Kora to go to Dun Ki Ahng. Nenenusa attacked once more, trying to get the artifact that Lotus possessed, but the group got away. Kuma and his companions traveled through the jungles of Kura-Kora, meeting Vaden and Crellius. Vayden accompanied the group while Crellius tracked them, trying to get Lotus's artifact for Nenenusa. Kuma and his group make it to the fortress of Dun Ki Ahng, which is shortly thereafter attacked by a force of Neth and rezmonah. Kuma and his group escape on drakes. Soon after, Nenenusa captures both Lotus and Crellius, leaving Kuma and the others incapacitated, and goes to Fang through teleportation. Kuma realizes where Nenenusa had gone, and with the help of his companions, teleports several times across the world to get to Siege. He meets Nenenusa in Fang's temple. Nenenusa successfully revives Graevendomm and makes an escape while Graevendomm tries to destroy Kuma. Graevendomm finally uses his divine power to teleport the companions across the world, separating them to different locations. Path of a Hero Kuma found himself separated from Lotus and his other companions, and goes on a search for them in Siege. He found the Legion of Goldclaw and joined them. He also learned of dark forces stirring in the land, and how Zemose's forces were going to try and take Doomherald, and thus establish a very powerful foothold in Siege. Kuma enlists the help of Merlock Morgan and his small army. With Lotus's and Seeing Lion's help, a tribe of trolls comes to aid Doomherald. These combined forces defended Doomherald under Tsag 's and Kuma's leadership against the massive army of Amanagir, Neth, and giants, as well as Zemose himself, who appeared on the battlefield wielding the Zem Blade. Kuma fights Zemose personally, and when it seems Zemose is getting the upperhand, both Kem and Blayde intercede on Kuma's behalf. Zemose and his armies retreat from the battlefield soon after, and Kuma is reunited with Lotus. Eternity's Edge In the third installment of the trilogy, Kuma travels with Lotus and Terezom to retrieve ancient artifacts left behind by Shai. Along the way, they meet up with Aphral, the Hero of Hanedoe. Kuma is meanwhile pursued by a chaos beast named Denlupis, freed from his icy prison by Nenenusa. At one point, the Heroes and Lotus are separated, and Lotus travels with Derl Cleargaze. Kuma and the other Heroes undergo divine tests and eventually locate an ancient artifact, a helm with the capability to turn its wearer into a deity. The helm attaches itself to Kuma, and with godly traveling power he rushes to the aid of Lotus when she is about to be destroyed by Graevendomm. Graevendomm threatens to eat Lotus should Kuma try to interfere, and Kuma removes the helm and the dragon devours him instead. Kuma is thrown through a realm of black and is imprisoned by the Neth. Kuma is tortured, and has a vision of his mother and a glimpse "steel warrior" protecting him from further torture from the Neth. Zemose allows Nenenusa to battle Kuma one-on-one, in which Kuma wins and spares Nenenusa's life. Zemose hints at respecting Kuma for what he did. However, he takes Kuma and presents him to Blayde personally, threatening Kuma's life if the gods don't allow Zemose to regain his full godhood. Blayde agrees to allow Zemose back into their realm on the condition that no lore drake will ever worship him. Kuma is soon returned to Gaia. Kuma attends a ceremony in the Legion of Goldclaw where he names Tsag general. Tsag gives Kuma his brother's sword. Kuma bids Lotus farewell and leaves Siege and heads to Cardmov to rejoin Cenme, with Terezom accompanying him. Nethbane Nethbane was the prequel to The Rebirth Trilogy and illuminated more of Kuma's past during the War of Unrest. Kuma's mother died of a rare disease when he was young, leaving him with a strong loyalty to his family. When he was old enough to be considered an adult in his society, he underwent strenuous training with his father, after which he chose to go to war to support his newly-throned cousin, Zhu. He accompanied the unit that his friend Aevren was assigned to, going north to Kura-Cora, where the lore drakes learned that the Neth species they had once thought extinct was still around. The Neth were working to stir up trouble in the land. Kuma accompanied Aevren through various parts of Kura-Cora and then into Siege as they pursued a Dreluthera Neth named Najirara. When Aevren was killed as a result of a betrayal, Kuma chose to give in to his desires for revenge and went on a spree, hunting down and killing an unknown number of Neth and their allies, including Najirara. After wandering through Siege in his bloodlust, Kuma became too weak to carry on and collapsed, begging Blayde for mercy and wishing for death, as he was pained by the evils he'd commited. He had a vision, where he saw Blayde and was forgiven, then told that he had been chosen as Blayde's Hero to help in the war. Kuma woke from the vision with new strength and a revelation of who he was and chose never to act in the name of evil again. Kuma found and united with a large Laiuna military group, which was being led by Aisz Tzun Rendo. He assisted Rendo in hunting down a number of potentially dangerous enemies, including a demon named Dral and other Neth. When Kuma fought and defeated a Dreluthera named Lasalata, who was leading the dark armies, he was able to prevent the Neth from unleashing a new Dakora plague, thereby saving many of his people from certain death. Several years after these events, Kuma went south to Cardmov, where he came into the service of Cenme Duforthia. Description Kuma is a tall lore drake with dark blue scales and a gold-yellow mane down the length of his entire spine. He possesses a thin but lean build, which enables him to move with incredible speed. He possesses two membranic wings and tufts of fur on his elbows. He has a gold mask with a depiction of Blayde, with diamonds, pearls, and rubies embedded into the metal. He has deep red eyes, being described by Lotus as having the same fiery hue as the dawn. Gear Kuma's most notable possession is a zerentai named Blaydeneon, or the legendary Fang of Blayde, which he forged himself. He also wears a set of heavy gold armor and a golden armband with a diamond on his right bicep, the latter of which signified his membership in the royal family and his right to call on the aid of allies when in need. He has also been seen carrying other weapons, such as an automated crossbow, a knife or knives, and a greatsword, which he rarely used. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Laiuna